Memoirs
by Broken Wing114
Summary: These are the memoirs of one Hermione Granger, muggleborn witch. Not rated R anymore. Please R&R IS NOW UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

Hmm what to write about. Well, one would think that when another was writing their memoirs that the word would just come spilling out. Nope not true. Who ever said that is a lying sack of... well you get the idea.

I guess I should tell you about me first. My name is Hermione Granger and I am18 years old. And that is the basics. Do you need to know more? Yes? Ok then. I am a witch working at the Ministry of Magic here in England. But frankly that stuff is insignificant compared to the other stuff that I am going to tell you about.

I guess that it all started at graduation. I remember it like it was yesterday.

Flashback

"_Granger." Said a voice behind me._

_I turned slowly, away from my fellow classmates whom I was conversing with, already knowing who was talking to me. "What did I do to make you come over here and talk to me?" I asked, a bored expression over my features. _

"_I need to speak to you, alone." He said. His face was unreadable, but his eyes were not. _

"_Why?" I crossed my arms over my chest waiting for an explanation._

"_I am expecting that you got my letter?" He cocked an eyebrow._

"_Yeah, I got it. Why me?" _

"_Well, if you'll talk to me then I can explain." _

_I watched him for a moment for any sign of evil behind his intentions. There was none. I sighed. "Lead the way."_

_And he did. He led us over to a secluded spot near the lake. Draco sat and ushered for me to do so as well._

"_Explain." I demanded before I sat down. _

"_Sit." He countered. His piercing silver eyes cut through me like a knife._

_I sat, but only because I wanted to hear why he needed me for such a REDICULOUS idea that he had._

"_Want the truth?" He asked, looking out at the Giant Squid._

"_Yeah, and all of it." I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. _

"_I need you for three weeks and only three weeks. For some reason my mother has it in her head that I am dating you. She wants you to come to the house for three weeks before you start looking for a respectful career." He explained._

"_And why would she think that we were dating?" I asked, puzzled._

_Well the next think that Malfoy did surprised me. He blushed, it was not like one of those little tints of red, it was a full on blush. "I might have let it slip that we were."_

"_YOU DID WHAT?!?!?!?!" I jumped to my feet and yelled._

_He slowly got to his feet. "I told her we were dating. She didn't want me to date a pureblood because she is not a dick head like my father. And your name was the first that popped into my head."_

"_Your fucked up in the head." I said then walked away from him._

"_Well," he said thinking aloud. "That went well." And slowly he followed to join the rest of the festivities. _

End of Flashback

* * *

I am not exactly sure how long this is going to be but it will be longer than Confessions. I hope that you like the first chapter. The second one will be up within the next couple of days. I want to make you guys sweat a little. Remember reviews are greatly appreciated.

Kristen!


	2. Chapter 2

_Reviews and A/n At bottom for once!_

* * *

That was the last that I saw him, for a week at least. It was well known that I wanted to spend the last of summer holiday with my parents, as I would be moving out in early August.

So where do you think was the first place he looked? Ding Ding Ding you are correct if you said my parents house.

Flashback

It was the third week in June and quite warm, so I was laying on our hammock in the shade of a large tree in our yard, reading.

"_To Kill A Mockingbird Not a bad book, but even you could find a better one." _

_I looked up at the owner of the voice and yes it was Malfoy. I sighed angrily. "Can't you just leave me alone?" _

"_Well, I could, but where is the fun in that?" He smirked that damn Malfoy smirk. God I want to smack that smirk off of his face._

"_What do you want?" I asked, going back to my reading. _

"_I want you to come with me to Malfoy Manor, tonight for two weeks." He said calmly._

"_And why would I want to do that?" I wasn't looking at him. And I could tell in his last statement that that was pissing him off. _

"_You know damn well why. Why are you being so bloody difficult?" He ran a hand through his silky blonde tresses, irritably. _

"_Because its my fun. What would you say to me refusing?" I cocked an eyebrow, eyes still on the book in front of me._

"_But you can't refuse." _

"_Oh really now? And why is that?" _

"_Because, I can do this _Petrificus Totalus" _He said wand at the ready. _

_The bastard put me in a full body bind. If I could move right now I would so kick his arse. _

"_I win." He said coming over and picking me up like I was a doll. _

_I was shooting daggers at him with my eyes, though unfortunately that didn't do much. _

"_Now," He said placing me upright. "I am going to take the hex off of you, but only because I don't want to explain to you parents why you are stiff as a board, and why I would be packing for you. Plus I really don't think you want me to pack for you, do you?" He waited a moment, then said the counter curse. _

_The minute I was unbound, I took out my wand was ready to blast his "friend" off. _

"_Ehem, I really don't think that you want to do that." He said, a little uncomfortable. _

"_Oh yeah, I do. I want to make sure you never procreate." _

"_I still don't think you want to do that." _

"_Why?" I asked, annoyed._

_He pointed over my shoulder, where my parents were standing with my little cousin. The look on the three of their faces was quite amusing to say the least._

_I smiled, and put my wand away quickly._

"_Hermione.." My dad said in a quiet but stern voice. _

"_Um, yes dad?" I said, putting on my most innocent look. _

"_What exactly were you going to do?" He was trying not to make a scene._

"_Well, you see, I was, umm." Oh shit, I hate when my dad did this. He was going to push until I broke._

_I heard Malfoy behind me sniggering._

"_You what?" My dad asked._

"_I WAS GOING TO BLAST HIS BALLS OFF!" I yelled. Uh oh. _

"_Hermione Granger! I thought we taught you better than that. Why would you even think of doing such a thing?" He ground through his teeth. My father was pissed._

"_Yes Hermione, why would you want to do that?" Malfoy asked, his voice innocent. "I just wanted to see if you would come and visit me for two weeks at my house. Its very lonely there with just me and my mother." Oh he was playing the pity card in front of my parents. The little sneak._

"_Oh, you poor dear." Said my Mother. "Hermione you go pack and go with him."_

_My jaw dropped. "But Mum.."_

"_No buts, Hermione, you heard your mother." Said my dad._

_I could cry right now. _

"_Go Hermione." He said._

_So with my shoulders slumped, and my proverbial "tail" between my legs I walked into the house and up to my bedroom. _

_While I was packing I heard Malfoy downstairs with my parents, and younger cousin. They were laughing and talking and having a jolly good time. _

_Merlin do I hate Malfoy._

_I threw two weeks of clothing and a couple of books into a suitcase, and levitated it far enough that I could pick it up without it looking suspicious around my cousin. _

"_You ready, Hermione?" Malfoy asked, a slight patronizing tone in his voice._

"_Yes I am. Lets go." My voice was monotone. _

"_Have a good two weeks, honey." Said my mom, as she was giving Malfoy a...wait a second, she just hugged him. Oh Merlin, can I die right now? Someone please put me out of my misery. _

"_So Granger.." Malfoy started a few minutes later in the car. Yes we were in a car. It would look a little suspicious if we were in a thestral drawn carriage. _

"_What?" I snapped._

"_I was just going to tell you that I was invited to stay at your house for ten days after you stay at my Manor. I accepted the offer also." _

_There was a little pillow on the seat, I grabbed it and screamed into it. _

"_Bad day?" asked Malfoy. _

"_Yes and getting worse by the minute." I retorted, face still buried in the pillow._

"_That not very nice is it?" _

_I hated him. Plain and simple. I hated him._

_I buried my face in the pillow and screamed again._

End of Flashback

* * *

_Thanks you all for reviewing it made me WICKED Happy. I love you guys to death._

**scarlet**-**knight13**- Thank you muchly. I am glad that you like this.

**average** **jane**- Thanks I am glad that you like this.

**Mudblood**- There might be a crush coming but for now he is just there for annoyance. I cant think of another female muggleborn either. JK doesn't really mention any others. I am guessing that you like Hermione?? Lol. I am glad that you like this story. I am only on the second chapter and I am thinking that I like this one a lot. Though I really don't exactly know where its going yet.

**RonFan**- I wasn't going to start a story so soon, but hey when ideas strike ya just gotta run with them. Oh and I forgot to tell you. Deena Malfoy and the New Dark Lady is kinda on hold at the moment. My co-writer doesn't seem to like me much at the moment bc I haven't been doing much writing on it. I only did that bc she told me that she had a whole chapter written. THEN she got grounded from the computer for like 2 months. So fun stuff right? And yes all men r screwed up in the head.

**lala**/**boralis90**- I'm glad that it is not clichéd. That makes me happy. And I am glad that you like it.

**Alenor**- this might be more sarcastic than funny. I gave Hermione a bit of spunk. Thank you for reading.

**Emma** **Barrows**- I have neva been told that my writing was "bloody brilliant" I must have done something right. I am glad that u like it.

**Stinkyirma**- Don't die on me. That would make me sad.

**Jocelyn** **Padoga**- I am sooo glad that you reviewed. I am also glad that I got to talk to u today. I hope walking to work in the rain wasn't that bad. I am looking forward to where it goes too. :-D

**hermyandron4evr**- I find it kool that just as you told me that you reviewed I received the review. Hehe. Your reviewer 10. How kool is that? Special even number. I am glad that you liked this story. I hope you update soon too.

_Thanks again!_


	3. Chapter 3

In the first and second chapter I noticed that the time period of Hermione's stay at Malfoy's was different. So instead of changing it I made it harder for myself and gave an excuse in this chapter.

* * *

I am not one to hate people, but Malfoy's personality made me hate him with a fiery passion. 

Especially when I first met his mom...

**Flashback**

_The two up us walked up to the LARGE Manor. The place looked like it was right out of a fairy tale._

_The only thing that wasn't a fairy tale was the snobby little rich boy that lived there._

_"Ready to meet Mother?" Malfoy asked._

_"I am ready to wake up from this nightmare." I mumbled, still angry at him for being... well him._

_"What did you say, sweetheart?" He said with a phony loving smile._

_"Ready as ever, darling." I spat. _

"_That's what I thought." He hissed, opening up the front door. _

"_Master Draco, your mother is waiting for you in the library." Saida little squeaking voice of a terrified house elf, whom came up to them as soon as they stepped into the Manor._

"_Good, Tinny. Now go fetch Miss Granger's bags from the car and put them in my guest room. Don't drop anything." Malfoy's voice was fierce and intimidating, making the tiny house elf flinch._

"_Yes Master Draco." And with a 'poof' the elf was gone. _

"_Good, now that that is done with, lets go see Mother."_

_He lead the way down several hallways, up some stairs, passing several elves that were dusting the portraits of mean looking wizards and a few witches. The elves, upon first sight of Malfoy, flinched then began working the hardest that they could manage._

_I shook my head at the poor little elves. Yes I know S.p.e.w. went down the drains, but that doesn't mean that I can't feel that they are exploited creatures, used because Pureblood Witches and Wizards were lazy asses._

"_Stop shaking your head." Malfoy ordered. _

"_But these poor little elves..."_

"_Like what they do." He said cutting me off. _

"_How could they? They are naïve. They don't know any better life." I argued. _

_He stopped in the middle of the hallway to turn and look me straight in the eye. "If I hear of you so much as handing something, whether it be a piece of food, or a bit of clothing, to one of my elves I will make the rest of your days hell." Malfoy's eyes were dark with malice. He was serious._

_I straightened up and walked past him. _

_I heard him growl in frustration, and within a few long strides he was in front of me, again._

_He soon stopped at a closed door._

"_Now, say nothing about spew." I gave him a look. "Actually, just say nothing unless you are spoken to." He said, a split second before he opened the door._

_Behind the door was the largest library I have ever seen. All four walls had wall length bookcases, which were filled to the brim with books. _

_There were three tables at different spots in the library, along with comfortable looking sofas and chairs. The sofas and chairs were, of course, green with silver blankets draped over them. _

_On the most comfortable looking sofa was a small petite woman. The woman had pale blonde hair and pale skin, like Malfoy's. She had a pair of reading glasses on and was thoroughly engrossed in a book. _

_From my vantage point, it looked as if she was reading A Tale of Two Cities. _

"_Mother?" Malfoy asked, timidly. _

_The woman slowly brought her eyes up to land on Malfoy. Her pale blue eyes sparkled when she laid eyes on her son. Narcissa Malfoy laid her book down and stood. _

"_Draco, dear, what did I tell you about leaving without telling me?" She asked, sternly after hugging him. _

"_Mother, you know that I had to go pick up my girlfriend. Remember I told you that she was going to stay for three weeks, though she is only staying for two, I am then going to visit with her for ten days." He explained. _

"_Right, dear. Your going to leave me for ten days?" she asked, her eyes becoming sad._

"_Yes, Mother, but only because you are going to our house in Bulgaria. You need to have some resting time." He talked to his mother like she was some kind of child._

_I made a mental note to talk to him about that. _

"_Oh yes, dear. I remember now. Who is she?" Narcissa asked, turning her attention to me._

"_This is my girlfriend." Malfoy said, swinging his arm over my shoulder. _

_It took all of my will power not to throw up. I forced myself to smile and introduce myself. _

_She smiled and shook my hand. "I hope that you will like staying here." She said sweetly. _

"_I will" not "thank you." I smiled sweetly._

"_Now, Mother, I am going to show Hermione to her room so she can settle in. She must be tired from our journey. The ride itself took 3 hours."_

_Got that right. Though mostly I am tired because I am the 'girlfriend' of the world's biggest prat. _

_He led me out of the room, then dropped his arm off of my shoulder. "I will show you two your room, you can sleep for a few hours then we have a formal dinner at 7." Hi voice was monotone, and boring._

"_Right, Malfoy can I ask you a question?" _

"_You just did."_

_I gave him a unimpressed look._

_He sighed, "What is it?" _

"_Why do you talk to your mother like she is a child?" I asked, quietly._

_"You might as well be told now." He sighed again, stopped, and leaned against the wall. "My mother used to be sharp as a tack, the smartest in her family. A week before the final battle, my father wanted me to get the Dark Mark, so I would fight along side him. My mother didn't want me to get it. She told him that. He was angry that she would even have the nerve to disagree with him. He tortured her with the Cruciatus Curse. I came in before he could do any serious damage. But, unfortunately, he still did damage. She has the mental capacity of a 7 year old. A Healer from St. Mungos lives here to help her, she must have went to get my mother's medication. Its about that time." With that he started leading me to my room._

_The only thing that I could think was "Wow, just wow." _

**End of Flashback**

* * *

_Thanks all, seriously. You guys have turned a REALLY bad 24 hours into a KINDA bad 24 hours. Luv ya all. Oh and you should be getting more chapters. Read my response right below to find out why._

**Alenor**- Thanks I should be churning out the chapts quickly because of circumstances beyond my control I can no longer go to school during the day. I now have to do night classes.

**Mudblood**- She would have a hell of a stress test. Lol. And yeah... Malfoy was not driving. He'd prolly kill them if he tried.

**Average** **jane**- Thank you for reviewing. And yeah I could see Hermione almost ready to self-destruct at the news. I know I would have at that.

**Jocelyn** **Padoga**- Its getting 'better' for Hermione.. and its about to get even 'better' :grins evilly: I am glad some one picked you up. Walking in the rain sux. I had to walk home from skool everyday from 9-11th grade. In 12th I had friends with cars. But still walking in the rain AND snow sucked.

**hermyandron4evr**- I HATED To kill a mockingbird with the fire of 1000 suns. It was just the only book that came to mind. My sister is reading it for school and it was right there on her bed.

**Silver** **Night** **Sky**- Thank you, I am wicked glad that you like this. It makes me happy.

**scarlet**-**knight13**- I am glad its getting better. I must be doing something right with this story.

**Emma** **Barrows**- Thank you so much.


	4. Chapter 4

My room was.. alright. Nothing to brag about. Just your standard boring guest room. It was right off of Malfoy's bedroom. Which was just peachy if I do say so myself. Ok so I hated it. But, hey, a room is a room, and that bed looked incredibly comfortable.

But anyways, before, during, and after dinner was most interesting.

Flashback!

"_Granger, you awake?" I heard Malfoy say through the door._

"_No" I said. I was asleep, and still would like to be._

"_Too bad, I am coming in anyway." He said. I heard the door open, but paid no attention. "Granger get up, you have to get ready for dinner."_

_I rolled over to look at him. "Now? Its only 4."_

"_Yes, well, I figured that it would take Brigitte about that long to get through that bird's nest you call hair." He said, leaning against the doorframe looking bored._

"_Who is Brigitte?"_

_As if to answer my question, in walked a short and petite woman, with long flowing blond hair. The woman walked with an air of sophistication. She gave a soft sound of disapproval when she saw my sleep tousled hair. _

"_Say hello to Brigitte, my mother's personal make-up and hair stylist. And in about an hour or so I will send in Carlos my mother's stylist. Have fun you two." He smirked at me, and left the room, closing the door behind him._

"_Up." Said Brigitte. I gave her a look. "Up, now." Oh someone is a bit touchy._

_Grumbling, I stood. _

_That began my 3 hours of hell. After Brigitte pulled my hair gelled it, coated it with three cans of hair spray, Carlos came in. I didn't like him. For good reason to. _

_The minute he walked in the room he pointed out EVERY single flaw that I had._

_My breasts were too small, my butt to big. My legs to "chicken-y" and my ankles were fat. Needless to say every thing he said to me go countered. Because Carlos had a HUGE MASSIVE flaw._

_Right in the center of his forehead was the largest ZIT that I have ever seen in my entire life. It was nasty. Absolutely gag worthy._

_But anyways, after that was over and done with, I had to admit, I did look good. _

_My hair was pulled back into an elegant French twist with several banana curls left down to frame my face. _

_My make-up was light, just used mostly for correcting those damn bags underneath my eyes._

_My dress was a floor length crimson ball gown. There was lace adorning the bottom. It was absolutely gorgeous. But I wanted to know. Was I going to dinner or a ball?_

_Ok now that I look pretty, its time to go to dinner. This should be interesting._

End of Flashback

* * *

I am SOOOO SORRY guys, I would love to give you that whole I was busy excuse, but frankly I would be lying. I was having the worst trouble trying to get this done. I just could not think of anything to write, which is why this chapter is so short. This is my christmas present to all of you whom actually read this. Thanks.

**Jocelyn** **Padoga**- Hey, long time no talk. Did you hear 7/16/05!!!It made my day when i found out. It was a nice early christmas present from JK Rowling, dont you think? There should be more interaction with Narcissa in the next chapter. Wait, there has to be, the dinner is going to be in the next chapter. I havent even stared it so i dont know what i am puttin in there yet. I will talk to you soon Happy Holidays!

**Mudblood**- I might explain why they are so afraid. I just got an idea as to why they would be. And yes Lucius is a -er. I couldnt agree more. Happy Holidays!

**Silver** **Night** **Sky**- I hope beyond hope that I can keep it "spiced" hehe. But I have some ideas that I could probably run amok with. Happy Holiday!

**stinkyirma**- I think that i ended up reading it. But I cant remember. I am pretty sure tho. Thank you for liking this. Happy Holidays!

**scarlet**-**knight13**- I am sorry that i took so long!! Stuff happens. But anyway Happy holidays!

**Emma** **Barrows**- I did look at it, but the genre is not my cup of tea. If ya know what I mean. It was very well written tho.Good job! Happy Holidays!

**average** **jane**- Sry! I am a bad updater :-( Its been a while. I couldnt bring myself to write. And when i could I ended up having a crap load of stuff to do to get ready for today (Christmas) or to get ready for school (I dont have a vacation this year). Talk to you soon. Happy Holidays!

**hermyandron4evr**- I couldnt think of any books at the time, and my sister was reading it at the time for school, so i just said it. Talk to you soon, UPDATE SOON!!! Happy Holidays as well!


	5. Chapter 5

Review responses for the last and this chapter in the next chapter...if that made any sense

* * *

The dinner was….well…not. It was a friggen ball! And not like the Cinderella kind. More like a flaming car crash…

Flash Back

"_Granger." I heard a few minutes after Carlos and Brigitte left the room. I had been looking, okay so it was more like admiring, myself in the mirror. _

_I turned to look at him. Malfoy was dressed in a tux.. uh oh… I had a feeling from the moment I saw him that this was no dinner. Actually it wasn't just a feeling, it was a flashing neon pink sign. _

"_You look…better." He nodded to me. _

_My jaw dropped. That's it? Just better? I thought that I looked gorgeous. How dare he?_

"_Just better?" I asked, in a terrifyingly calm voice._

_He smirked. "They could have done much better." _

"_You greasy, grimy, ferret!" I was fuming. This guy was so god damn vain, and just an all around idiot._

_He just smirked, turned and left the room with a "Follow me." _

_I sighed angrily, waited a moment, then reluctantly followed him, slowly. _

_After a few moments of my silently, but slowly, following him, he got fed up._

"_Granger, can you move those things you call feet a little faster?" He asked, turning to me before speaking. _

"_Yes, but I won't." _

_He let out a low angry growl, then turned and stalked away. It made me happy that I could get to him like that. Mission somewhat accomplished._

_After two turns and a flight of stairs we reached a set of large closed doors. _

"_This is the ball room. We only use it for special occasions like this." _

"_What's the occasion?" I asked, generously curious._

"_Well, our engagement." _

"_WHAT/ ARE YOU NUTS? I COULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW! DO YOU WANT TO DIE, BECAUSE RIGHT NOW I WOULD BE **VERY **WILLING TO HELP!" I screamed. _

_Malfoy just winced. "Jeez woman, can you keep it down?" _

_I gave him a look that would have killed him, brought him back to life, just to kill him again. _

"_Lets go, honey." He smirked, offering his elbow to me._

_I was so ready to scream again, when I noticed the length of my nails. I grinned evilly, and took his arm._

_He opened one of the doors and let me in first. _

_I took a quick look at my surroundings. Malfoy and I were at the top of a grand staircase. The ball room we were in was a large square with high ceilings. The ceilings mirrored the beautiful night sky._

_In the middle of the room was the dance floor. On three of the four sides of the square dance floor were tables filled with people. The last side, the side across from us, was a large stage with, what looked like, a full orchestra. _

_The place was beautiful, I had to admit, but I didn't get time to fully admire its grandeur. _

_I got pulled out of my reverie at the announcer, whom I could not see, introduced "The future Mr. And Mrs. Draco Malfoy." _

_The announcement made me want to empty my stomach in front of the 200 some odd guests. _

_Can I die now?_

_End of Flash Back_

A/n I know I made it sound as if we would get to the ball in this chapter, but well, my muse seems to not like me very much.

I'm sorry too for the long time between chapters, I seem to have gotten my life back (as well as now I have a boyfriend). I really do feel bad that I haven't been writing but, I promise you that I will finish this story as well as my ficlet "Snow Day". You guys can hold me to that. Love you guys mucho…

Kristen


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so have you ever got the feeling of being on stage? With thousands of people judging your every move? No? Well, I envy you.

The night of the dinner party was easily the worst night of my entire existence. I just wish that it didn't happen to me.

**Cheesy Flashback sequence**

Walking into the party itself was almost like I was walking to my death. I watched the faces of these people turn from pleasant to almost horror.

_They all knew who I was introductions were not needed. So the million-dollar question that I KNEW was swimming through their heads… "Why is a Malfoy with a Mudblood?" _

_I put on a fake "in love with the ferret" face, held onto Malfoy's arm for dear life._

"_What's wrong?" He whispered, so only she could hear. To an outsider it was as if he was whispering 'I love you' because you could hear a slight awe in the crowd, though most of the awe was done in shock. _

"_I'm scared." I whispered back, telling him the truth even I really didn't want to let him know._

"_Don't be." He said this as soon as everyone in the hall, save for Narcissa, bowed._

_Oh wow, um. Yep I'm speechless. This sure is not what I expected._

_I felt Malfoy move behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. " Surprised?" _

_All I could do was nod. _

"_Good. Come on dinner should be served soon." He smirked, grabbed my hand and dragged me over to a door to the side of the ballroom. _

_Through the door was the grand dining room. The table had to be at least a kilometer long, ok so I am exaggerating but it was that big. It must have sat at least 200 if not more. The decorations were extravagant, no surprises there. The thing that did surprise me was that there were at least 20 butlers and maids lined up at the wall across from us. But if they were here, where were the house elves?_

_I looked at Malfoy with my left eyebrow raised. _

_He smirked then added a "Don't to that, its not lady –like" comment. _

_I huffed and replied with. "Yes because we all know that you act like enough of a lady for the both of us." _

_A few people within hearing distance of us laughed, I smirked at him. He looked dumbfounded. _

"_So where are we sitting?" I smiled.._

**End of Cheesy flashback sequence**

I am going to keep the fun stuff for the next chapter of my memoirs… but for now… DO SOMETHING WITH YOUR LIFE! Good bye now.

* * *

Ok so contrary to popular belief I AM NOT DEAD! I have just be MIA. And pay no attention to the boyfriend reason from the previous chapter.. he is a jerk who I no longer wish to see (unless it is to push of a bridge). But anyways.. my muse is back.. and I know I should have written a longer chapter but I wanted to give you guys something.. ANYTHING. So here you go… you know the drill!


	7. Chapter 7

Alright so that dinner wasn't completely horrible. It was actually pretty good. I am not going to go into complete detail because that would make me hungry. I am just going to skip ahead to the dancing part of the evening.

**Once again… The Cheesy Flashback sequence**

"_We have to open the ball with the first dance." Malfoy smirked turning his head slightly. We were currently walking back into the ball room _

_I stopped and turned to look at him face to face. "You mean I have to actually touch you?" I made a digusted face. _

_He smirked again, just a little wider this time. "I think you're just hiding your true feelings for me."_

"_Oh yes that's it." I countered, sarcasm dripping from each word. _

_He took my hand, without another word, and lightly pulled me into the middle of the large dance floor._

_A slow waltz came from the small orchestra at the other side of the room. _

_Malfoy then took my right hand in his left and pulled me a closer together with his right hand wrapped around the small of my back. _

_I begrudgingly put my left hand on his shoulder. He gracefully led the two of us in what had to be a pretty touching display seeing as there was barely a dry eye in the room. _

" _When this song is over I am going to do something." He whispered in my ear. _

_Uh oh. "What?" I whispered back. _

"_Well I have a ring in my pocket. Seeing as we are supposed to be engaged. I figured I would let all of our guests see the special moment."_

_I sighed. "Why are you doing all this Malfoy?"_

_He spun me quickly and brought me back in close. "I want my mother to be happy and see me happy."_

_I leaned in close. "But are you happy?" _

_He took a deep breath in, almost as if he had been sucker punched. "I don't know."_

…………………………………………………

_It seemed as soon as he said that the song ended and the room came back into focus._

_We pulled apart and he looked straight into my eyes. _

_He brought his wand up and for a second I thought that he was going to hex me in front of all these people. _

"_Sonorous." He whispered. In his new loud voice he began, "Thank you all for coming." Pulled fully away from me and looked around. "In front of you all I would like to present something to this beautiful woman in front of me." He looked at me and I could see in his eyes that this was all a act. "Hermione Jane Granger, in front of all these people. Will you accept this ring and be forever mine?" He was down on one knee with the most beautiful diamond ring held out in his right hand. _

_Even though I knew that this was all an act, I was still speechless. I just nodded_

_He took my left hand in his right and slid the ring on my ring finger. Then, Malfoy did something that I didn't expect. He stood, took me in his arms and kissed me… AND I KISSED BACK!_

_Well, things just got interesting. _

…………………………………………………………

Well, I am back with a quite interesting chapter for you. I don't want to give you guys anymore excuses as to why I never update but the truth is, I'm lucky to be home long enough to see my parents… AND I LIVE WITH THEM! I am now a full time hair dresser I got my license in August and a salon job soon after. I also quit my other job.. thank god.. BUT PLEASE REVIEW…. I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!

But now for a couple replies…

**irishrose395**- I am glad that you like this story. I hope you like where I am going with it.

**Fallen** **Mystery**- Its ok… Ill live.

**Emma** **Barrows**- Hey hun… look what I did! I wrote! I am soooo proud of myself! Hehehe talk to ya soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Guess who's back, back again?**

* * *

Two words:

Oh shit….

* * *

_Once I realized what was going on I pulled back, subtly as to not arise suspicion. _

_I looked around at everyone smiling and clapping for us. I forced a smile and hoped I looked happy enough, but I really wasn't so sure. _

_I excused myself from the ballroom the first moment that I could. Everyone mistook it for overexcitement, but really I just wanted to scream. I found the bathroom really fast, and thanked Merlin that it was a single stall bathroom. _

_I went ni as fast as possible and locked the door behind me._

_I didn't know what to think. I just kissed Malfoy, and the worst thing was that I liked it. Kissing Malfoy was unlike anything that I have ever experienced before. _

_I wanted to pull him closer and keep him close… and that scared me. He is Malfoy, god dammit. I had no idea what to do from there._

_I couldn't face him. I couldn't face all those people in there. Oh I'm an idiot._

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"_Hermione, I know your in there" Malfoy, oh no not now. "Please Hermione, just talk to me."_

"_Go away." I said, loud enough so he could hear me._

"_Hermione.."_

"_No, go."_

_I heard some shuffling and thought that he had actually left. "I'm not leaving. I'm sorry about kissing you."_

_He must have been sitting leaning up against the door. Standing next to the door I could hear him breathing._

"_You shouldn't have done that." I sighed, leaning up against the door and sliding down it to a sitting position._

"_I got caught up in the moment. And did you see my mom's face before you left? She was ecstatic. I thought that she was going to burst when she saw us. After you left, she came over and hugged me so hard I thought that my ribs were going to snap."_

"_You was so much for her to be happy, don't you?" I whispered._

"_More than anything."_

_I slowly stood up, and opened the door a crack. "Why?"_

_He stood, very fast and turned to me. "She has never really been happy. Especially when my father was alive. She was tortured so often, that she was always depressed and has never really known happiness. When I told her that I was dating you I saw a light in her eyes that I have never seen before. She was happy that I could see past the stupid racism my father installed into me. And then, just now when I proposed, I saw her cry. Not sad tears, no, she was smiling the whole time. I don't want that happiness to go away. Ever." His eyes were so sad. Hurt for his mother, hurt for himself. _

_Throughout his speech I kept opening the door wider and wider, until it was fully opened._

_When he stopped talking, I looked him in the eyes and then threw myself into his arms. Hugging him tightly. _

_He hugged back, putting his whole being into that hug. He needed this more than anyone. I don't know if he really had ever been hugged before, especially not like this._

_When we pulled back I looked him straight in the eyes. "Why don't you ever side of you to anyone? You'd have a lot more people like you."_

_He broke eye contact, and looked down. "Would you like me?"_

_Without even thinking, I blurted out "Of course."_

_Just as he was bout to say something, his mother burst out of the ball room. _

"_There you two are! I have a surprise for you!" She smiled, grabbed both of our arms, my left, his right, and pulled us (pretty forcefully) into the ballroom…_

_------------------------------------------------  
_

Hopefully I will not take several months to update again. I am such a horrible author. I luv you guys tho.

Though its no excuse is good enough I have to tell you guys that I have been soo busy I am surprised that I sleep. Between my boyfriend that I am deeply in love with, to my work that I love just as much, to my car that I love too much, I am never home. It is harder than it looks to be so damn busy, but I luv you guys and I hope you review!

Luv ya. And if you really want me to update REVIEW or im me on AIM… I will reply…


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, I am the worst author there ever was. Its been, what two years?? Is there anyone out there still reading my stuff? If there are, you have no idea how much I thank you! Life is insane. I am still with my boyfriend.. aka fiance ;-) I just switched jobs, getting used to different scheduals. I luv you guys!! I hope you enjoy this. Its short, but something, right?**

_

* * *

_

_She had a HUGE cake made for us. It was almost like she knew something big was going to happen tonight. I still dont really know what to make of the whole thing._

_"Hermione, may I have a word?" Narcissa asked. She looked so excited, ready to burst. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her._

_I nodded in acceptance and follwed the lady of the house to a side room. She closed the door behind us and turned to me._

_"I am so very happy for you! Your going to be my daughter-in-law. I always wanted a daughter. Unfortunately, I married Lucius and he couldn't have cared less. I gave him a son, an heir, and that to him was all I was there for." At this point, she grabbed both of my hands in hers. "I just want you to know how truly blessed I am to have Draco for a son, and you for a future daughter-in-law. This is the happiest I have been in a very long time._

_I want you and Draco to go and celebrate your engagement. I have my own personal house on Maui, in Hawaii. I want you two to go there, spend sometime to yourselves. When you get back we can start planning." She smiled, wider than should be humanly possible._

_I smiled back. I couldn't help it, her smile was contagious. She hugged me, a warm motherly hug, and wished me congratulations once more before taking her leave._

_I felt like a horrible person. I was going throught all of this to make a woman, that I just met happy, for a man whom I'm not sure if I can even stand._

_I am a horrible, horrible person._

_--_

_Thankfully, the rest of the night as uneventful. Draco and I were swept up with packing early the next morning, so I wasn't able to talk to him._

_We floo'd to Narcissa's beach house, which was probably the most beautiful place that I have ever seen._

_It had four bedroom, three full bathrooms, impeccably furnished, all in a tasteful tropical theme._

_When Draco and I sat down for lunch, on the patio overlooking the beach, I decided to bring up the topic._

_"Draco, there is something very important I want to talk to you about." I looked straight at him._

_He sighed. "I know what you want to talk about."_

_"Draco, I really think that we are doing something really horrible. What happens when she finds out this is all a sham? Have you thought about that? She seems very fragile. I, for one, don't want to hurt her."_

_He put down his turkey sandwich, wiped his hands and mouth on a napkin, and dropped his head in his hands._

_"I'm a horrible son. I was so worried about making her happy now. Not thinking about the consequences. Your right, it will hurt her." He lifted his head, and looked straight at me, "I can't thank you enough, though."_

_I smiled, "What did I do?"_

_"You played along. Even though I forced you into all of this. You made her happy. I am so afraid, to tell her the truth."_

_I moved my chair closer to him, and wrapped my arm around his shoulders. "I know, I don't know, maybe we can tell her that we are having a prolonged engagement. Remember, my parents are still expecting you to come visit my house." I smiled._

_"You mean, after all this, you are still willing to let this go?" He smiled, a genuine smile._

_"Hey, I have nothing better to do."_


End file.
